


Every Night

by rhiannonwrites



Series: Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Day 2: “If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain.” – Emily DickinsonHealing – Reconciliation – Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Series: Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151813
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: “If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain.” – Emily Dickinson  
> Healing – Reconciliation – Hurt/Comfort

The first night Hamid comes to sleep in her bed at the inn, they promise each other that they won’t let it become a regular thing. And it doesn’t. Not at first. At first, it’s only an occasional visit when Hamid is having a particularly bad night (or when he can sense that she is.)

After they receive Sasha’s letter, it turns into an almost nightly ritual. Hamid padding down the hall from his room, silently opening her door, and climbing under the covers with her. Azu welcoming him with open arms and holding him close to her chest.

Some nights, they spend hours talking about various topics. Some nights, they both fall asleep as soon as Azu folds Hamid into her arms. Some nights, they simply hold each other close while one or both of them cry.

But every night, they bring each other comfort and solidarity and companionship.


End file.
